The Boy Down The Hall (UP FOR ADOPTION)
by chachingmel123
Summary: He was reborn and woke up in a dark skinned body teen body with only his name. Meanwhile Chloé Bourgeois is looking for a friend for a class project.
1. Chapter 1

Summery: He was reborn and woke up in a dark skinned body teen body with only his name. Meanwhile Chloé Bourgeois is looking for a friend for a class project.

I do not own Miraculous: Ladybug and Cat Noir.

Enjoy!

He groaned.

His head hurt so much.

He turned around and opened his eyes slowly only to open them when he saw a room that was his room.

Wait.

His room?

He sat up and found himself, on a massive king sized bed that was far too big for one person.

It was red silk from the covers to the pillow cases.

Next to him was the latest Iphone on a giant cabinet that had a set of keys and a lamp on it.

He looked around and saw the place was like a hotel suite.

Wait, it was a hotel suite.

Suddenly he saw.

[Congralutions on activating the system. Due to your numerous good deeds you've prefotmed in your past life, you have been awarded this system. ]

What?

System.

Suddenly it disappeared and gave way to his profile.

[Name: Nobody

Age: 14

Skin: light brown

Hair colour: dark brown.

Eyes: brown]

When he saw his own apparently reflection, it screamed average dude. And why was he named Nobody?

[Would you like to edit your profile?]

Yes.

He then changed his name instantly, he changed it to Jemdi the 5th Buckingham, he changed his nationally to English, changed his eyes to yellow, changed his hair style because it was too plain, it was now combed neatly to one side and didn't look like he had little to no hair on top of his head.

Suddenly he heard.

[Alert: Your time remaining in this hotel is approximately 3 days. When duration ends, you'll be kicked out. Would you like to tell the reception, you have no more money or wait till then?]

"What?" He said, before he looked at his balance and almost had a heart attack when he saw negatives.

And then he looked at what the hotel, he was staying in was charging per night and really did almost faint.

A price worthy of being the best hotel in Paris.

[Quests unlocked]

He saw a whole list appear before him but his eyes draw to the money in the rewards section, his heart break was quickly mended when he realised, he could easily pay for the room if he was very activate and used his time wisely.

He got out of bed at 2 in the morning, and starter doing jumping jacks.

He had absolutely no idea how much he looked like a certain music obsessed student from the same city.

When morning came, he not only level up a couple of times but he felt his body get physically stronger.

He was no longer having a heart attack when he saw his account balance and decided since he was in a fancy hotel, he might as well ordered breakfast.

He went to the landline and called the front desk and had to peak out to see which room he was in.

The breakfast was wheeled up to him and he opened the door.

The man looked very surprised to see him.

He could just see the mans thoughts of checking the register log for the room and when he dropped the food off, that was exactly what he did.

He was prepared to call security but then he saw a name appear on the room along with a picture, along with when he was expected to check out.

The shock was real.

Especially since he wasn't dressed expensively like the rest of the guests.

Meanwhile Jemdi, had seen the way the man looked at him and decided to buy much higher quality of clothes.

It was because of this, that he had no need to go outside for 2 days.

Then came the day, he was meant to check out.

He appeared wearing a Gabriel designer red shirt, in it dangled out black Gabriel sunglasses, he wore Gabriel black trousers and yellow Gabriel shoes.

When he walked out, he looked like he should belong here.

He walked to the Elevator and seconds later after it had closed, Chloé Bourgeois came out of her room.

When he walked out, he went to reception area and said in very clear English.

"Hi, man"

The man turned, obviously having a good grasp of English.

"Ready to check out Mister Buckingham?" Said the man in English.

"Actually, I loved my room so much, I decided to extend my stay here" he said, making the mans eyes widen. "I'm ready to pay for the 3 days I paid for right now. If my room is booked, can you just move me to another room that isn't booked?"

He waved a gold card in front of him and the man was on it, checking if anybody had booked and saw nobody had currently booked his room after him.

"Of course, sir" said the man. "As usual, its 2000 a night. How long will you be staying here?"

"Give me a month" he said, shocking the man. "Where can I pay?"

The man produced a card machine, it was always a highlight to see a gold card go through the system.

Meanwhile Jemdi felt like he was being watched.

"I hope, you continue to enjoy you stay, Mr Buckingham" said the man smiling and being extremely respectful to him.

Jemdi turned around and saw a blond haired girl with blue eyes and beside her was a gingered haired girl, both of them had some unique fashion sense...

He ignored them and went back to the elavatar.

Chloé Bourgeois was on the receptionist man immediately.

"Who was that?" She said

"Oh, that's Sir Jemdi the 5th Buckingham" said the man, telling her because he didn't want to get fired. "He started staying here 3 days ago and just extended his stay to another month. Extremely wealthy young man"

"Really? What room is he staying in?" She said, her glare made any protest he may have had go out.

She was given the room number and entered the Elevator.

"Chloé...that guy looks so much like Nino" said her hechman.

"Yes, I can see that but he's clearly not him since he can afford this place" said Chloe as they walked out.

Funny enough his room was only down the hall from her and she knocked on it.

Actually knocked.

Jemdi opened the door and was not very surprised to see the two.

"Oh, hi. I couldn't help but notice you at the reception. My name is Chloé Bourgeois " Said Chloé. "And this my friend, Sabrina Raincomprix"

Sabrina shyly waved at him.

He showed no reaction even though her last name was literally on the hotel.

"Jemdi the 5th Buckingham" he said, in his best French, sounding completely different to Nino.

"So I haven't seen you before" said Chloe. "We're are you from?"

From?

"Ur, England" said Jemdi thinking fast. "My parents said if I past a test of their, they would send me anywhere I liked for a short period of time and I chose Paris."

Trying to sound richer then he already was despite his now shockingly poor bank account.

He could practically see Chloé Bourgeois ticking off some kind of invisible list in her mind.

"So have you gone around Paris to si-" began

Chloé only for him to inject.

"Cut the chitchat. Why are you talking to me?" He said, to both of them. "You both look like the kind of girls, who only talk to certain people, nicely. If you think you can pull a wool over my eyes, I'll just shut the door right now"

He went to shut it and Chloé said "Wait!"

He stopped in his action.

"Look, I need a male friend okay" said Chloé. "My class is doing a project about friends. And a large bunch of them banded together and wouldn't let me into the group"

"Why don't you ask other people, it's only a group" he said.

"Okay, it was pretty much everybody Sabrina" she finally admitted.

"Loyal to a fault" Sabrina said.

"It's pretty pathetic to go up against the whole class with just one friend" said Chloé.

Plus if she went around begging people to be her friend, it would get around that she was in desperate in need of friends.

Jemdi, had a very strong feeling nobody liked this girl and it was entirely her fault.

"I just need you to appear in a video and I'll pay you" she said.

He wasn't living here anyway, she thought it was a safe bet because hell be leaving shortly after the presentation.

"Pay?" He said. "I'm not your servant. I'll will do it for free. Being friends with a terrible person sounds interesting. Put your hand out, I'll give you my phone number"

Really?

"Write, it in Sabrina phone number book" said Chloe.

Sabrina gave him her pen and he rose an eyebrow as he took it and wrote his phone number on.

"U'm, can we come in?" Said Sabrina.

"Why?" He said.

"We need to plan for what we're going to do and everybody knows where I live" said Chloe. "They could easedrop"

He rolled his eyes before allowing them inside.

They both entered his room and found his room, unnaturally clean as if he had a space to keep his stuff.

However, he had the sense to keep his clothes in the wardrobe in case somebody came by like hotel cleaning.

The wardrobe door was out and Chloé made a beline for his clothes and shoes, in the wardrobe was also thousands of dollar watches and bags.

Thank God, he brought high branded clothes and sold his old clothes.

Chloé looked at his clothes and nodded approvingly.

"Can you not be creepy by looking at my stuff like that?" he said.

"I believe, these are limited edition watches." said Sabrina, knowing from years of observing what was expensive and limited.

"Whatever, I've got a whole room just for something like that." He said, flopping down on his own bed. "Well, make yourself at home for a bit and let's do this. I don't have anywhere to be."

Chloé left and came back with her butler who wheeled her favourite chair in.

Poor guy...Jemdi thought and then he noticed Sabrina recordering and said. "Why is she recording"

"It's part of the project" said Sabrina. "The teacher actually has to see us working together in behind the scenes footage."

Chloé said . "So let go with a dinning room ball like in cinderalla"

"We should get pink draps in the hall facing the Eiffel tower" said Sabrina.

"Hold it" he said. "I'm not going to be in a video that screams girly. How about we just go to a concert or something so at least its realistic even if we stretch it. What friends go a high society party? That screams out of touch"

"Out of touch? I'm not out of touch" said Chloé.

You clearly are...thought Jemdi.

"Seriously going to a party or concert is way better." He said. "Wouldn't it be awkward, if we spent the whole time trying to make sure we don't stand on somebody's feet and are stiff as a plank?"

"That is awkward Chloé..." Said Sabrina squeaking it out before she said. "Why don't I order tickets and we can get films crews and a photographer out to follow us around?"

"Sounds great" he said, and cheap. "Let's split the bill three ways"

He got surprised looks.

"What, did you expect me to foot all of the bill?" He said offended.

No

It was just, Chloé was so used to paying and having nobody offer to split the price and id they did, she would use it as an excuse to belittle them about their financial situation.

But what if the person who offered was another elitest.

For once she got nothing.

"So we split it three ways" he said. "So are we going to use an existing song or are as going to hire a studio to produce the music?"

He noticed they were both looking at him.

"What?" He said, seriously what?

Both of them looked away, but it kept happening, they would stare at him when they thought he wasn't looking.

Chloé personal photographer and film crew was called out and they were flown to New York in a private jet.

He acted like this was a regular occurrence for him so he didn't look around even though he really wanted too.

When they arrived, they just went on a shopping spree and seeing this, he decided to have a little fun with it.

Especially when he saw Chloé and Sabrina weren't entirely unaffected when he took of his shirt to try to something.

His chest was completely different from the skinny twig Nino.

They left pretty quickly and he was amused.

They ate in a cafe and then when to the cinema and then they left.

The next day, they went to the nearest beach and put on their best swimming kits, and he had to coex Chloé to get into the water.

When they left, he moonwalked backwards on the private jet just to see their reactions and it was halirous.

On the third day, they went to a concert and ended up on the large screen with the singer.

He had to convince both of them to come with him to a pool party that somebody invited him to.

He was very good with socialling with people.

He managed to intended Chloe when she got there and stop being such a sourpus.

When they got back, both girls had 3 hours of sleep until they had to wake up for school.

It was no surprise that they fell asleep as soon they came back.

He had a meaningful chat with Chloé's personal butler who was so happy that Chloé found a friend that wasn't Adrien, who by the day was having less reason to stick with her.

The next day, they went to a beach party, that he had been invited to but took them with hi .

Thankfully, the next day they went to see what people came up with regarding songs, slowing down their activities.

They flew out to San Diago, and on camera, they argued, it was the first time Chloé was losing on what song to pick despite Sabrina backing her up.

His logic was that he didn't want to be part of video with some sugary sweet music in the background.

Chloé didn't even notice that she wasn't even checking up on the other group since she met this guy.

Or wasn't tweeting on her social media no where nearly as much.

Sabrina suggested that they could go get smoothies to cool things down, because things were getting heated.

The smoothies did help, they came to an agreement 3 days later though and then asked the company to make the video in 7 days.

The production for the song and editing for the clips was hell on Earth, only motivated by the big cash they were offering.

But they were pressed for time because of the deadline, all of them were sent what the company could do after all nighters were pulled.

They gathered at his place to watch it and he had to roll his eyes at Chloé unrealistic standards for such a short time.

But it was amazing though.

Unless the other party had the amount of money they had, there was no way that team could out do them.

#The next day#

Chloé walked into class with Sabrina behind her.

Everybody turned too look at her but she ignored all of them and sat down.

"How much are you willing to bet that her video is just her bossing Sabrina around?" said Alya to Marinette.

"I'm pretty sure that's all that it is" said Marinette. "Or she hired some out of city people to act like everybody likes her"

Everybody was prepared to roast her in their minds but instead they would receive quiet a shock today.

And the scene!

Review/fav and follow!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir.

Enjoy!

Everybody in Miss Bustiers class sat down as the woman herself came in and said. "Good morning class. Today, is National Friends day. I trust you all have finished your videos showing your bonds with your friend or friends"

Friend?

Chloe face changed when she realised the teacher was talking about her when she said 'Friend'.

"We'll, play your videos at the end of the day, so it doesn't clash with today" she said, before beginning with the register and everybody was accounted for.

Chloe kept looking smug through the whole day, everybody was convinced she hired famous actors or actress to act like her friends.

With money anything was possible unless you genuinely want a real friend.

Some of them narrowed their eyes at her, prepared to protect their CD, they all know Chloe wasn't over having the CD 'mysterious' disappear to ensure some kind of victory, so the CD was guarded, break and dinner as if it was the president of the United States.

However, Chloe just scoffed and did nothing, much to their surprise but it didn't lower their guard.

And then the time arrived to present their videos.

"So, who wants to go first?" she said, after all there was just two videos.

"I think all the back stabbing traitors can go first" said, Chloe.

A lot rolled their eyes.

Marinette sat up and said. "I've got a video for you, Miss Bustier. I and many others worked really hard on it and want to show it"

"We'll, Marinette come down" said, the teacher and the teenage girl did.

Marinette came down the stairs and put the CD into the laptop while giving Chloe the eye whenever she passed her desk.

She sat down and the video played.

They were greeted with Marinette face on the smart board.

"Hi, my name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng" said, the big Marinette on screen and Chloe rolled her eyes. "I want to show you what my friends mean to me"

And then the camera was handed to Alya as she said. "Hi, my name is Alya Cesaire and I want to show you what my friends mean to me"

The video was basically all of them passing around the camera with the smoothest change in scenery, it was a wonder how Adrien father allowed him to take a camera with him and film inside the house.

But the addition of Ladybug and Cat Noir, was something that shocked Chloe, Sabrina and their teacher.

It was only 20 seconds but it had been glorious.

When the footage was done, Chloe was red in the face and could just feel the smugness from Marinette behind her.

And then came behind the scenes, everybody looked like they were having a blast, planning and shooting for the video in different people's rooms.

Truly friends.

"That was wonderful, Marinette and everybody involved" said, Miss Bustliers. "The addition of Cat Noir and Ladybug was such a welcoming surprise"

"We'll, it was all Alya" said, Marinette. "She used her blog to contact Ladybug and Cat Noir" and Alya looked flattered.

"Now, I believe. Its Chloe turn to show" said, Miss Bustliers, taking a seat.

"Gladly" she said, getting up and revealing her much higher quality of disk and heading to the laptop only to have Sabrina put it in.

"This should be good" said, Alya.

Both girls sat down and the CD took a moment to process before the most surprising music came out of the speakers.

It took a fraction of a second for them all to realise it really was club music.

Club music in a video that involved Chloe!?

The look on everybody face when they realised, yes this was the music that was picked out for this was profound.

And then Chloe appear on the screen, on her bed and was clearly bored, she picked up her phone, as she did this there was a transition between three people instead of two, the last one was dark skinned and was clearly not Sabrina.

"Party Rock" sang the singer, as the camera switched between 3 pairs of eyes.

And then a text went on, where Chloe asked for them to go out and do something because she was bored.

And then they were back with Chloe in her room but this time, there was two bubbles, one was filled with Sabrina and her location while the other sent shock through the whole class including the teacher.

He was basically Nino but without his glasses and his hair was out and combed nice.

They all went to their wardrobes, and discovered they didn't like anything in their wardrobe so they decided to all of them leave.

The next scene was of them taking Chloe private jet to New York.

Already the production value was much higher them, all three of them had a blast in New York, buying clothes and trying them on before they brought them, they then proceeded to take pictures like friends would do, with various accessories like cat ears or full on Costume.

More than half the class, mouth opened and closed.

Nino face was especially profound.

The next scene was them in their party clothes and at a concert, there was Jaggered Stone in his full glory on screen, they took more pictures with even Jaggered Stone at a backstage party before he took the camera and it suddenly changed to a pool party at somebody's mansion.

He ran with the camera into the pool and it was fine, they got a good look of both Chloe and Sabrina behind him, before he came up and they were suddenly at a beach with different swimsuits on, they transitioned into attending a party on a similar beach.

The assumption that she just went to her favourite places in Paris was completely out of the window by now.

And then they walked through various streets no doubt abroad or hours away, in various clothes that was like they were walking down a cat walk.

Everybody they passed looked back at them and Jemdi turned his head around to look especially at a brunette, even pulling down his sunglasses.

They entered a club, where they got an overhead view of them at a table at a club, they ordered drinks, ate Nacho's, texted, chatting with anybody who came over, this part showed the years of editing experience under the editing departments belt.

And then it showed the table was actually in a VIP section at an amusement park, their table went down and out came a wheel, all three became to spin as the whole booth spun, Sabrina looked sick, Jemdi had the largest smile on his face as he was clearly the nutjob behind the speed while Chloe was trying to make him stop.

And then they went so fast that all three of them were flung out of the booth and in mid fling the screen went black.

It was over.

And then the behind the scenes came on.

"How about this one?" said, Jemdi sounding nothing like Nino as he and Chloe sat down next to each other and was looking over each song.

"I'm not being a video with death rock music in the background" said, Chloe, before she picked up. "We'll, go with this one"

He looked and the look on his face was as if he was sucking on something sour.

"Like, I'm going to allow myself to be in a video with the word 'Rainbows' in it" He said.

And then there was a time skip, both of them were at each other throats and Sabrina was trying to be the peacemaker between with of them.

Nothing worked.

They could come to blows at any second.

"How about we all calm down over a smoothie?" said, Sabrina, finally.

Both of them turned to look at her and she squeaked, seeing this both of them backed down.

"We'll...I could go for a Miranda Morning Smoothie" He said.

"Wait. You like that, too?" said, Chloe.

"I like mine with a little bit more Spirulina powder" He said.

"I like mine with a little bit more coconut milk" said, Chloe.

Both of they both looked at each other and said. "We can work with this"

The next time Sabrina pulled out her phone was when they were sat at café with their extremely expensive smoothies.

"Seriously, guys. Don't call me in the mornings, I'll be asleep" He said, "I don't know how you can you be in school for 6 hours and blow up my phone. Yesterday, I got 23 texts from you"

"Says the person who wouldn't let us leave a party at 3 in the morning" said, Chloe. "You dragged us around so much, that I don't even have time to give my eyes lids the thing they desperately need."

"It's you who asked me to help with this video, remember" He said. "But how can I say no, never done anything related to public school before."

More than one person was looking at Nino.

There was a long silence on the other end.

"This smoothie taste's terrible" said, Chloe.

"Thank god, I thought I was the only one" said, Jemdi.

"I don't think this smoothie was mixed well" said, Sabrina.

"Let's bounce" He said. "I saw donuts, on the way here. My treat."

And then the credits rolled around, like a genuine movie with all the people involved and the mains before it stopped.

When it finally finished, everybody was staring at the screen in silence.

Even the teacher was staring at the screen in shock and silence.

Chloe looked smug and she said. "There teacher, I showed you my friends"

The silence was broken by the ring of the bell, telling them the school day was over.

Chloe sat up with Sabrina and both of them left.

"Teacher, you know what number to call when you declare me the winner" said, Chloe, flicking her hair back.

She left.

She just gave them all a shock and left.

She didn't even allow them to collect themselves to ask questions.

She was way into her limousine, when everybody brains started working again and they all realised that the person who could answer questions was gone.

However, Sabrina updated Chloe social media immediately with all the pictures and videos, that they were both too tired to upload.

Her social media was connected to everybody else's so they all got numerous alerts in class about Chloe updated profile.

Opening their phones up, revealed the person who looked too much like Nino to be comfortable was suddenly everywhere on her most recent posts.

They found out the guy's name 'Jemdi'.

'At a Jaggered Stone Concert with Jemdi and Sabrina'- wrote one post.

'At the beach with Jemdi and Sabrina'

'Getting Smoothies with Jemdi and Sabrina in San Diago'.

'Pranking Chloe in her sleep'

They were videos, along with photos on a timeline.

Chloe social media that was pretty much all the same photo, was now amazingly lively with this Jemdi guy in the picture.

"Nino..." said, Alya. "Do you have a brother, that you didn't tell me about?"

Unless, Nino could magically multiple and change his voice, you would either think he saw his doppelganger or they were brothers.

However, Nino eyes were so wide from shock, people didn't think he knew what was happening around him, anymore.

"Hello?" said, Adrien waving a hand over his face. "He's completely out of it"

#Hotel#

[Quest Alert]

Jemdi blinked when he suddenly got this in his field of vision when he just woke up.

[Head to Zadig et Voltaire's and go on a shopping spree]

[Reward: 70,000 dollars, 40+ exposure, martial arts skill, persuasion skill]

This was a really random quest, but when he saw the reward money vs his current balance from being Chloe friend and spending like no tomorrow, he got out of bed and began to put one of the clothes he got from New York, expensive shades were put on his head and he called a limousine company while he prepared.

While he waited, he texted Chloe and Sabrina on if they would like to go Shopping with him right now and he got no response.

He walked out and made his way to the reception, when he was out, he saw Chloe running up behind him followed by Sabrina and both of them practically jumped him.

"Why didn't you wait?" said, Chloe, as he almost fell.

"Ur, I didn't know you were coming?" he said, he didn't receive a text back.

Suddenly the driver for the limousine said. "Are you the person who is paying?"

"Yep" he said, to the driver, showing the messages on the phone the company had texted him. "Its just me and my friends"

The door was unlocked as they got in.

The door closed behind them and the driver began to drive away.

There was no way for him to know at the time, that he was heading straight for Lahiffe family who were out shopping for the youngest boy Chris.

And scene!

Review/fav and follow!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir.

Enjoy!

The limosuine stopped in front of the well-known shop, Zadig et Voltaire's and all three of them got out.

"Do something for an hour" he said to the driver and the man drove off.

They all walked into the store, and if the appearance of Cholé wasn't enough, it was the fact that all of them looked like they had serious money.

"Good day, Miss Bourgeois" said, a worker "Are you here to shop with your friends?"

"We'll, duh" she said. "I need some workers to pick stuff for me and my friends"

"Of course, Miss Bourgeois" said, the worker practically eating out of her hand, never had Jemdi seen a woman leave so fast and come back with a small army to tend to their every need.

Cholé sure knew how to command.

"Lets go to the perfume section first, I heard that they got some Channel box's that I don't own yet" she said, and they walked behind her to the isle.

As they walked in, a family walked out.

Jemdi proceeded to spend 15 minutes watching Cholé smell and bag expensive perfume after another.

He put on his expensive shades and went searching through his phone and saw he had a friend invite on social media.

This friend invite said she was actually 'friends' with Cholé.

"Cholé" he suddenly said, to the blond haired girl. "Do you know anybody by the name of Alya Césaire?"

Cholé froze and looked over his shoulder to see the request.

Alya had actually tracked him down, within an hour on social media.

"Block her" said, Cholé. "The only reason why I'm friends with her, is because we're classmates and she's got a popular blog."

Block her?

He exited the app and let the request simmer.

He wasn't going to be a dick unless he found out this girl was crazy.

Cholé huffed seeing this and all of them quickly left the section after that and went to the female section to buy clothes she liked.

"Do you like anything in here, Sabrina?" he said, to Sabrina.

"Huh?" said, the girl.

"Do you like anything in, here?" he said, "I'm sure there are some cute things here. Cholé can't be the only one to get something new here"

"Um" said, Sabrina, only Marinette actually asked her what she wanted in the past.

"How about that necklace over there?" he said, pointing to the expensive 400 euro necklace on a case. "I'm sure, it would look beautiful on you"

Sabrina tried not to blush when she thought about it.

Cholé came and asked what's up and why they weren't paying attention to her.

"We were just talking about how beautiful that necklace over there would be on Sabrina" said, Jemdi, hiding nothing. "It would look beautiful on her, right?"

There was pressure in his voice, as if daring Cholé to be selfish and say she wanted it.

"It would look good" said, Cholé, a bit terrified not that she would admit it.

"Really?" said, Sabrina surprised.

"Go and take it." said, Jemdi. "You deserve something for yourself"

Sabrina slowly moved towards it and somebody bagged the necklace for her.

It was one of the rear times she actually brought something for herself.

They went to the male section after Cholé spent 5 more minutes in the section and he felt like they were finally shopping for him.

"Gross were being mixed with the regular people" said Cholé.

"Everybody's got money to spend even if it's lower then us, the store would hurt if they all walk out if you insult them while they shop" he said.

He understood that even though they could spend more, all these people and bad word of mouth was far more valuable then they could ever be.

Cholé frowned and to appease her, he said. "How about we take a picture? And then you can float on social media"

It would keep her from complaining.

"Fine" said Cholé before she said. "Sabrina, get out your phone"

"Yes" said Sabrina.

"And you'll be in the picture as well" he said much to the girls own surprise. "We're friends, right? I can't let a Friend not be in the picture"

Sabrina was stunned before he motioned her over.

She took out her phone and they positioned themselves before saying 'Cheese' and the phone snapped before she posted it on Cholé social media.

Everybody following her got the notification for the new post.

And then she continued posting with Cholé given shots and he said.

"That looks unnatural as hell" he said in the background, laughing.

Cholé frowned and said. "Were only here because of you, go do something"

"Yes, your majesty" he said, with the biggest grin she had ever seen as he walked away and a worker followed.

He walked to some jeans where a bunch of normal people were.

He looked and saw his size mixed with sizes clearly intended for children.

He picked up a pair and said. "This looks alright" and flung it at the worker.

He looked down at the shoes isle, only to meet yellow eyes staring back at him.

A cat?

No.

A human boy.

He took off his glasses to see and the boy froze when he saw his face.

"Chris, where are you?" said a woman voice.

Ah...

"Yo. Little man, are you named Chris?" he said much to the boys own surprise. "Can you pass me those size 14 trainers near you?"

Chris looked to find trainers next to him and slid the size to him.

"Thanks" he said, taking them before he said. "But you should head back, it's dangerous for a child to wonder alone in a store"

Chris back inside and frowned.

"I'll tell you what" he said. "You can pick out anything you like here and I'll pay for it. Just so I can take you back to your parents"

"Really?" said Chris, looking at him suspiciously.

"Really" he said.

Chris came out and said. "I want the biggest action figure in the store"

"The biggest?" he said, before he said to the worker. "What's the biggest action figure in the store?"

"Well, it's right over there" said the worker, pointing at a big display set.

"Cool" said Chris going to it and grabbing a box.

"Is there a way to pay now?" He said.

"You can" said the worker before producing a scanner and card machine.

"That's convenient" he said, before Chris gave him the toy and it was scanned and he paid for it, very cooly in the eyes of the boy.

He then gave the box back to the boy and said. "Now let's go find your parents. You can open the box if you want. It's yours now"

"Really?" said Chris.

"Really" he said, it's not like the workers were going to tell him now.

The boy tore through the box with scissors like a seasoned box opener, getting to the toy with a minute making his eyes go wide.

Jemdi turned to the worker and said. "Can we have two lollipops? What flavour do you want?"

"Strawberry" said Chris, this wasn't his brother.

"You heard the little man" said Jemdi. "Give me lemon"

The worker and went and came back with two lollies.

Suddenly a speaker said. "Can Chris Lahiffe come to counter please"

"Is that you?" He said as he and Chris sucked on their Lollies and Chris nodded.

The worker showed them where the counter was and a dark skinned man and woman soon came into sight.

He was momentary stunned because he looked like the man.

However, they were stunned to see him.

Chris disappeared and came back with their son in expensive clothes and shades!

"Mom, look what he got me" said Chris waving his giant toy while still sucking on his lolly.

Eyes slowly turned from him to the toy and his mother almost had a heart attack by how huge it was.

"W-Where did you get that toy? Put it back" said the woman thinking he stole it.

"Its alright, I paid for it" said Jemdi speaking for the first time and both man and woman looked floored. "The price of the toy was really nothing, at all"

And then he bent down to Chris level and said. "Hey, little man, stay with your parents, okay? Because the next time you run, I won't be here to give you a big action figure and Lollipop" he winked at Chris.

Chris looked like he just found the coolest big brother in the world.

He was nothing like his dork of a brother.

"Mom, can I stay with him?" said Chris and Jemdi let out a nice sounding laugh.

"Sorry, little man but I'm going back to England in a few days" said Jemdi. "So unless you know how to fly a private jet, you got to stay on the ground. See you"

And then he walked away, all the while the parents had been opening and closing their mouths the entire time.

"He's so cool!" Said Chris voice behind him.

Jemdi went about his shopping before meeting up with Cholé and Sabrina.

"Where have you been?" said Cholé.

"Relax, I just helped a little man out" said Jemdi as his Worker basket was full. "Lets pay and then bounce."

He saw the workers who were carrying about a dozen baskets, almost all of it was Cholé stuff.

Those poor people...

There was no VIP line, so they had to cue like everybody else but there was a cashier spot reserved for them.

When he entered the line, he noticed he was behind that family.

"Oh, hey, little man" he said and Chris turned around along with those nearby.

"oh, it's..." said Chris.

"Jemdi" he said, "Jemdi, the 5th Buckingham"

"That's a very elegant name" said the man.

"Well, my parents are very elegant people" he said, as the line moved. "Of course, they wouldn't give their own son, an average name. Not when they can afford it".

It was laughable to have an elegant name and not have the cash to back it up.

And then they were near the front and saw a cashier motion to them.

"We're up" he said and they swerved past the regular people and went to the cashier who began bagging and scanning their things, under the eyes of the whole store.

" So are we going to paying by cash or card?" he said.

"Just put it on my account" said, Cholé.

"Then you got to give me your details so that I can send money for my stuff into your account" said Jemdi. "There is no way, I'm letting you pay for my stuff"

And Cholé was slowing getting used to not paying for everything as the things were charged onto her account.

They took their bags and walked away, in the eyes of many they looked so glamorous while doing it.

Clearly the difference between them was like heaven and Earth.

They walked outside and found the limosuine waiting for them and got in.

Many eyes saw them get into the Limosuine before it drove off.

"So what are we doing, now?" said Sabrina.

"How about we go visit Adrienkins house?" Said Cholé.

"Who?" he said

"A boy in our class" said Sabrina. "But Adriens father is very strict and I don't know if he would let us in"

"Of course he will, " said Cholé. "Unlike everybody else, Adrien father actually approves of us."

"He sounds like a terrible dude..." he said dryly.

If that man approves of Cholé...

Cholé gave the driver who was just driving around, the address to the Agreste Estate.

The instant she did that, he received an alert.

[Quest Alert]

[Keep your composure and Secrets in the presence of Gabriel Agreste.]

[Rewards: A mansion in England. 400,000 dollars, Breathing book. Daily spin, Exposure+20, Word play unlocked]

[Consequence: Secrets exposed. The Prince of the Game Unlocked (Akumatised self), Loss of friendship, Research facility]

[Quest will start in 14 min, 23]

Jemdi had every reason to have a heart attack right then and there.

What kind of monster was Gabriel Agreste to alert such a quest?

And scene!

Review/ fav and follow!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir.

Enjoy!

He tried to get out it, he really did but Chloé was insistent on visiting this guy.

It made him realise that this Quest wasn't an Quest but an Event.

An Event where he would be forced to move forward and head straight for the boss.

When he got out, he felt like an actual game character standing at the entrance to the bosses lair, he imagined dark and scary clouds over a haunted mansion, bats flying overhead and vultures nesting on a black branch, waiting for him to drop dead so that they could feast on his flesh.

When in reality, it was a regular look mansion decked out with security cameras and the sky showed that it was a beautiful sunny day.

Did he even have enough health potions to face this guy?

The moment they came close enough to the mansion, they turned on the motion sensors and Gabriel Agreste was alerted to their presence.

Jemdi felt his iris shrink when he heard the very clear sound of a camera zooming in.

Chloé pressed the called button and moments later it went through.

"What?" said, a not so friendly at all voice of a man.

"Hi, Mr Agreste" said, Chloé bending the knee to this man. "I and my friends, were wondering if we could say hi to Adrien" before she said when she felt the silence. "Of course, we can come back at a time more convenient for you and him"

Gabriel Agreste is that scary? Jemdi thought, seeing Chloe basically transform into somebody else.

"You may come in for a few minutes" said, the man before buzzing them in and the gates opened for them.

Never had Jemdi witnessed a more ominous gate opening.

All three walked in and what greeted them at the door was a large bearded man who looked ready to throw them out at the snap of a finger.

They were let in and the moment he stepped into the house; he saw.

[Quest start: The Agreste House]

The moment he saw that, he was greeted by a stern looking blue eyed woman in heels and in a suit, followed by a blue haired guy who looked like he had found a reason to escape.

Adrien saw Chloe and Sabrina first before his eyes adjusted to what looked like a glamour up Nino.

"Adrien-kins!" said, Chloe leaping onto him and Adrien almost was knocked to the ground by the sheef force.

So she does that to him too...Thought Jemdi.

"Miss Bourgeois, I would like for you to not injure my son" said, a voice that sucked any life the mansion could have had out, immediately.

Jemdi and everybody turned their heads to see Gabriel Agreste coming out of the dining room.

One look at him and Jemdi knew he was the boss, the person that would either destroy him or reward him greatly.

Both their eyes locked onto each other.

Chloé got off Adrien, immediately.

"Hello, Mr Agreste" said, Sabrina, politely and bowing.

And Jemdi felt like if he should bow as well, but was overwhelmed with the terrible taste of defeat that would come from it and said. "Nice house"

Everybody stopped and stared at him with wide eyes including Gabriel himself, who until now, Adrien was convinced could not be massively surprised.

But Jemdi kept talking.

"I don't believe, we've met." he said, walking to the man and saying. "My name is Jemdi, the 5th Buckingham, nice to meet you." his hand was out.

The person who struck first, had the first advantage.

The man took a second to compose himself and said. "Gabriel Agreste" shaking his hand.

Jemdi felt the man's rough handshake and draw back.

"You're wearing my 1938 forest green collection" said, Gabriel.

"I'm sorry, what?" said, Jemdi.

"The clothes your wearing" said, Gabriel. "I designed them."

"Huh?" said, Jemdi, before he said. "Sorry, I don't pay attention to brand name when I go out shopping, if it looks good. I pick it up"

Play ball.

"I see..." said, Gabriel his eyes burning into his own, until he said. "Miss Bourgeois, you know the rules. If you come over, you must tell me who is coming with you. For all I know, you could have brought a criminal in."

Excuse me? What? Jemdi thought, did the man just call him a criminal?

"Sorry, Mr Agreste but it was a spur of the moment" said, Chloé. "Jemdi won't steal anything, he's rich"

"Father, you said I had a few minutes with them" said, Adrien butting in and not giving up on his precious minutes.

Gabriel was determined to ignore Jemdi, that's why he didn't see Jemdi take out his frustration and channelled it into insulting the man behind his back.

Every eye widened when Jemdi started doing the running man and wiggling his hips, he didn't care that the man would eventually see this on camera and he would be banned from coming here again.

It was a great stress reliever.

Gabriel saw everybody reaction as they stared beyond him, and turned around and Jemdi was as innocent as pie.

"We'll, you have 10 minutes" said, Gabriel. "And then Adrien get back to your panino lesson"

Jemdi was now pointing two of his fingers on each hand and shuffling them up and down behind the man's back.

He had huge guts.

Gabriel turned around again and once again Jemdi was an innocent as pie.

Nathalie wondered if he should tell her boss what this boy was doing behind his back.

"T-Thank you, Father" said, Adrien.

Gabriel left and Jemdi transitioned to copying the mans walk and expression right behind him.

Everybody was looking at him with wide eyes.

Gabriel turned and Jemdi was like 'What?'.

When the door closed, Gabriels eyes were narrow.

"Jemdi, what have you done?" said, Sabrina.

"I told him to go suck it" said, Jemdi. "Who cares if I never come back to this house, anyway?" before he said. "Yo, blond dude, where's your room, do you have any video games? Can you come out and play?"

And Adrien opened and closed his mouth.

"Adrien, this Jemdi" said, Chloé. "My friend, who has no control"

"Excuse me, that's you" said, Jemdi. "This coming from a girl who earlier today, complained that she had to mix with the regular people and said it for the whole store to hear"

"This coming from the guy, who talked to a child like he's trying to be a 30 year old cool teacher" said, Chloé.

"I did not sound like that." said, Jemdi looking offended.

"Guys, where in the Agreste Estate" said, Sabrina. "And in front of camera's"

Both looked to see it was true and instantly went quiet.

Meanwhile Adrien eyes were so wide, he had no idea that one day he would not only see another friend Chloe didn't tell him about but, their dynamic wasn't one that only listened to Chloe.

"So I'm Jemdi" said, Jemdi putting his hand out for Adrien to shake and he did so.

"Adrien" said, Adrien taking his hand to shake. "We'll, I do have video games in my room"

"Great" said, Jemdi and followed Adrien to the room, followed by Chloe and Sabrina.

They entered and he was blown away.

Adrien bedroom was the definition of every rich kids' room that you saw in magazines.

"So, what do you think?" said, Adrien.

Think?

Jemdi tried to keep his impressed face under the surface and said. "I think, you might fall out of the window one day with windows this huge"

"Don't curse, Adrien-kins" said, Chloe.

"What?" said, Jemdi with a 'playful look'. "This place is built like a fort, he'll be fine"

"Do they do this a lot?" said, Adrien to Sabrina.

"All the time" said, Sabrina.

Meanwhile Nathalie came in while they were playfully battening with each other.

"Would you like some Croissant?" said, Nathalie, with a plate.

Jemdi saw Adrien eyes light up immediately when he saw the food.

"I would love to have some" he said, as Nathalie put the plate on the table.

Jemdi had a strong feeling that if they weren't in the room, Adrien would have pounced on the plate and the plate would be clean by now.

They all sat down and Jemdi couldn't help but notice the woman hadn't left the room but was actually hovering around the door.

Both of them looked at each other.

"Oh, don't mind her" said, Adrien. "She is just there to tell me, when my time is up"

"They time you in this place?" said, Jemdi.

"its not so bad" said, Adrien, before he said. "So how do you know, those two?"

The innocent boy had no idea he was doing his father's work for him.

"He lives down the hall from me" said, Chloé.

"Excuse me, he was talking to me" said, Jemdi. "This crazy girl, knocked on my door, asking me to help her one-up, your entire class"

"That's a lie, I'm not that petty" said, Chloe.

"Yes, you are" said, Jemdi and everybody else almost said the same.

"But being friends with Chloe and Sabrina is fun" said, Jemdi. "You, French people, know how to have one hell of blast."

"You dragged me around for a week" said, Chloé .

"Correction, I made you live for a week" said, Jemdi, smirking. "And you weren't innocent either. Who texts somebody a dozen times when you're supposed to be in school? And you text stuff like 'Are you awake?', 'I know your awake', "Wake up!', you might as well say 'Pay attention to me, I'm lonely'. Should I start calling you Poochie?"

And Chloé face flamed as she tried to splutter a comeback making him burst out laughing.

Sabrina couldn't help the smile on her face despite her mind telling her not smile.

Both Adrien, Nathalie and Gabriel who was watching, were amazed at the scene before them.

What was once, a friendship only in quotes had transformed into real friendship, it was as if he was missing piece to the puzzle.

"Anyway, this is good" He said, biting into the croissant. "I would have never had freshly made Croissants like this, back home. As expected of you French, you guys make the real deal"

"French?" said, Adrien.

Jemdi saw the danger before his eyes and managed to stop Sabrina who opened her mouth and about to spill his lie.

"I'm from another country and just visiting for a bit" said, Jemdi. "Paris is a very beautiful city, but it also scary. What with the monsters and people hiding and screaming, once in a while."

"Oh..." said, Adrien cringing. "Paris, has its quirks." he never realised what Paris looked like to an outsider. "But we have people to clean that up and put things back to normal"

"We'll, it was nice meeting you, Adrien" said, Jemdi.

"Huh?" said, Chloé.

"Your dad said we only had 10 minutes, right?" said, Jemdi. "Our time is up and I want a nice soak in my 300 euro a night bath"

He was also well aware that it was actually beyond 10 minutes, Adrien confirmed the man counted time and was clearly extending it for something.

Each second over, made him feel like he in a viper's grip.

"And of course, I would never disrespect a man in his own home" said, Jemdi and everybody looked at him strangely, what he did behind Gabriel back was still fresh in all their minds.

Hadn't he already disrespected a man in his own home?

"Mr Agreste said, Adrien can have you over for a bit longer" said, Nathalie. "In fact, Mr Agreste would like to talk to you"

"Me?" he said.

Alone with the boss?

"Him?" said, Chloé, Adrien and Sabrina.

"He wants to talk to you about something" said, Nathalie. "He said you should be in front of him in less than 2 minutes. I'll take you."

"Excuse me? What?" he said, getting a little irritated again. "I'm not his pet. Go back and tell him to ask me like a decent human being."

Everybody was shocked including Chloé.

"If he can't do that, then I'm leaving" he said, walking out of the room much to their shock.

He needed to get out of this house.

He walked out of the house and began to make his way down the driveway, more than a bit mad.

And that's when he remembered that he was supposed to stay calm.

He took a breather.

Calm.

He started imagination how sweet it would be in a mansion of his own, how sweet it would be to not panic when his hotel stay was over.

How sweet it would be to truly be British and have a have British servants.

His anger was reaching cooling level and when he opened his eyes he was met with a sight that had him shocked.

A dark purple butterfly was flapping its wings right in front of him.

"WHAT THE HELL?" He yelled.

Hearing the yell, Chloé and everybody came to the door.

"An Akuma" said, Adrien seeing the butterfly. "Don't get mad around it. Stay calm"

"I AM CALM!" Yelled Jemdi, not knowing his last second calming technique had saved him from being Akumatised, he began to shuffle around the butterfly and to the gate.

The Butterfly not feeling its mark anymore, went in search of somebody else to akumatise.

Jemdi ran to the Limousine and forced the door open and said, "That's it! I'm leaving, tonight!"

[Quest Complete]

[Awards have been awarded]

"You can stay here Chloé, but not me" said, Jemdi before the limousine drove off.

"HEY, OUR RIDE!" said, Chloé, furious he was leaving with her.

Jemdi was then assaulted with texts from Chloé, but he shut his phone off.

He was back to the hotel in 15 minutes and paid the driver who sped off before he was greeted by the bell hop and he walked to the reception area.

"Hi" he said, to the reception man. "Something came up, can I check out, now?"

"Check out, now?" said, the man surprised. "We'll, no problem"

Jemdi paid for his stay even paying for two days he had left and then headed to his room to start packing.

With the money he got from the terrifying mission, he brought a Private jet.

A virtual map was unlocked in front of him while he packed, due to the new transportation that had been added.

He saw that on the map was all the places he had gone to before and before his eyes, the words 'United Kingdom', popped up with a lock before it began to unlock itself to reveal a home icon where Sheffield was.

It started lighting up and he pressed it.

[Would you like to go Home?] it asked.

He pressed yes.

The world went black for him as his mind and body travelled millions of miles away.

An hour later, both Chloé and Sabrina came back thanks to Nathalie giving them a lift and saw that his door was opened and peeked in to see the hotel room breaming with life had now returned into a default hotel room and him nowhere in sight.

He had been serious.

His lie was now becoming reality.

And scene!

Review/fav and follow!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir.

Enjoy!

"So, he checked out?" said, Chloé frowning.

"That's right, Miss Bourgeois" said, the reception man. "Mister Buckingham, seemed to urgently want to leave. He paid and then left"

Even though he hadn't seen him leave, the room was undoubtable empty and clean.

Chloé huffed and tried his phone again.

"The number you have called is unavailable, please try again some other time" said, the voice on the end.

She huffed again.

"Perhaps, he's on a plane back to England and turned his phone off." said, Sabrina. "He looked pretty spooked when he saw that Akumatised butterfly. Hawk Moth clearly wanted to akumatise him, he was lucky to calm down fast to not get akumatised. Its not a pleasant experienced"

And she had a really bad feeling that out of the whole city, Jemdi was the worst person possible to be Akumatised.

"How long is the flight to England from here?" said, Chloé.

"Um, about 7 hours" said, Sabrina.

Chloé paused hearing that and said. "I'll call his phone tomorrow." she would be decent and allow him to rest before blowing up his phone, again.

"You really are like a Poochie" came out of Sabrina mouth without thinking.

"What?" said, Chloé turning around.

"I said that's a great idea" Sabrina quickly covering her tracks up.

#Morning Agreste Estate#

"I was so close" said, Gabriel looking out of the window and behind him was Nathalie, "To make it worse, that boy.."

He had reviewed the tape earlier and saw what that boy had being doing behind his back.

He was fuming on the inside.

"How is that background check on that boy?" said, Gabriel. "Is he connected to the Lahiffe family?"

"I managed to get his finger print on a plate and sent it to a lab to compare it" said, Nathalie. "Its a negative. He is not Nino. As for what I heard in the room, the boy seemed to have check into Miss Bourgeois hotel some time ago, coming from overseas"

"And what about that?" said, Gabriel.

"I could not get it out of him exactly where" said, Nathalie.

"So, if we can't narrow him down, we can't do a background check" said, Gabriel. "We have no idea, if the name he gave is real or a scam. Make sure, nothing is missing and make sure he does not approach my son until I confirm his identity."

"Yes, sir" said, Nathalie.

"And make sure, to call the hotel about him as well" said, Gabriel.

"Yes, Sir" said, Nathalie.

#England#

Jemdi began to stir as he could no longer ignore the sunshine trying to burn through his skin.

He swam to consciousness and noticed the sound of birds singing in the background and he sat up, his eyes met the most unkempt luxurious room he had ever seen.

Comb webs were everywhere and things were covered in dust, he looked down and saw even the king sized bed he was in, was nasty.

He got out of there fast and said. "Gross!"

What the hell?

He suddenly saw.

[Welcome to your Mansion in Sheffield. For Each location that is unlocked, a new set of Quest will be unlocked designed for the location.]

[Quest Unlock]

[Clean your bedroom]

[Clean the hallway]

[Clean the living room]

[Etc]

It seemed that each part of the mansion, gave him rewards to clean.

Jemdi looked around at the creepy room that was barely getting any light.

He suddenly remembered his Daily Spin and spun it.

Even that was odd.

He opened his box and saw that he got an armature security system, two cameras, a lot less then the Agreste house but it would do for now.

He decided to go to the shop and buy a cleaning mask, glovers, a duster, sponge and Bin.

The next two hours were hell on earth for him.

He imagined he was a knight combating lion, when in reality he was on top of the nasty bed like a scared little boy as a mouse ran out of the room and he prayed it wouldn't turn around and jump onto him.

He locked the door, each time something he didn't like came out.

Soon that nasty and abandoned looking bedroom looked liveable, he had uncovered a fire place and was beating the carpet outside for the desk, before vacuuming it and the room.

The bed could not be salvaged so he put it into his inventory, sold it by parts and then brought a really nice King sized bed.

Then how started filling the place up realising how much there actually was here.

He brought a massive flat screen tv and held it up in one place and near it, he brought the kind of seats you would find in a party bus, he then brought a book shelf and filled it with game consoles from the very first one, each generation had their own games, before finally getting book cases.

He then brought ever computer gamers dream, the best surround sound, the best headphones, the best monitors and servers.

Should he buy a pet?

He decided he didn't want to bring a pet into this mess just yet, he made the mistake of opening the door without a mask on and a cloud of dust almost choked him to death.

He decided to sit down and chill with a nice ice cold coke, and logged onto his social media, of course an email was sent to confirm it was in fact him and he confirmed it.

The second, he appeared online, he got a request to video chat from Chloé.

This was now 2 in the afternoon in Paris time, and 1 in England.

He accepted and Chloé face who suddenly on his massive screen alone with her screaming.

"HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME AND SABRINA AT ADRIEN-KINS HOME!" she yelled, "We had to be driven back by Nathalie, how embarrassing"

He waited for her rant to end and just calmly sipped his drink while she went off on him.

And then Chloé noticed his background.

"Where are you?" she said.

"My room in England." said, Jemdi stunning her. "I did tell you, I was leaving. Are you yelling at me at school?"

He saw her background.

"No..." said, Chloé.

"Yes" said, Sabrina voice quietly in the background.

"SABRINA!" said, Chloé, before she said. "The teacher declared us the winner and I'm trying to plug you in so that you can participate even though you can't be here"

"Okay..." he said.

And her phone was soon attached by Max jnto the computer.

His screen went black and when it came in, he said. "Yo"

And that's when he saw the whole class, but more importantly Nino who was staring at him with wide eyes.

Jemdi stared at Nino with wide eyes.

They both stared at each other with wide eyes.

They finally met but it was through video chat.

"Holy, we look alike" said, Jemdi, in his best French. "No wonder, Chloé and Sabrina were staring at me when we first met"

"And you're the guy, who my little brother wouldn't stop gushing about when he got home" said, Nino.

"Little brother?" said, Jemdi. "You don't mean that little man, who I brought an action figure for?"

"That was you? That thing is huge!" said, Nino.

"This is an amazing coincidence" said, Jemdi.

And as much as everybody loved to continue watching Nino and Jemdi chat with each other, class had to move on.

"We'll, I have reviewed the two CD's" said, the teacher. "Like we were talking about previous, the first CD excelled in heart and those who participated should be proud of each other." before she said. "However, Chloe and her group, showed that they were willing to push each other to achieve such a wonderful video"

"Yes, we pushed each other." he said, with a mischievous grin. "We'll, beyond our boundaries" he said in a tone, you knew was suggestive.

Both Chloé and Sabrina were as red as tomato's.

He began laughing.

"That's some interesting personality..." said Alya, amazed to see both Chloé and Sabrina flush like that and panic.

"No kidding" said, Marinette. "He's completely different from Nino"

"Anyway" said, the teacher. "Chloé, Sabrina, ur..."

"Jemdi" he said.

"Jemdi" she said. "I present you with the friendship of the month award"

She produced a small Trophy which she gave to Sabrina. "Unfortunately you can't be here"

"No, worries" He said, "Never, been part of a school before." he laid back in his seat showing his Jaggered Stone t-shirt that changed image depending on where you look. "It's, fun"

The hard core Jaggered fans in the room, were shocked that he got the limited addition Jaggered Stone changing tshirt, that was about 200 bucks and only available at a single concert they didn't have the money to go to at that time.

Suddenly they all knew which concert they all went to.

"If you want to reward me, just send me a digital reward or something" he said, "So I can go off line now? "

"Yes, you can" Said the teacher.

"Oh, and the dude that looks like me" said, Jemdi.

"Yes?" said, Nino.

"What's your name? I'll add you on social media" said, Jemdi. "You seem like an alright guy. Lets kick it sometime, online. Maybe, play a game together."

"Sure" said, Nino with a smile. "Its Nino Lahiffe"

"L.A.H.I.F.F.E, right?" he said.

"Right" said, Nino.

And then he ended the call.

He than spun around in his chair and said. "Now lets start thinking about servants to clean everything else"

He saw what he had, the fact he was no longer expected to shell out an arm and limb, mad him have lot more money to burn.

First off, somebody is going to wonder who moved into this mansion, he had see that there was a path in front of the house and that meant there was a town nearby.

First off, he had to make parents and deposit money into the bank account.

He went to character creation and poured 1000 on both of them just to get started and began to tweak things to his liking.

He could make them love each other...

This system was a very scary thing, it was able to create actual people and modify them as the user saw fit.

However, then he froze.

What was his next chapter in his life?

He made friends and escaped a dangerous city, now what?

Establish himself as a Nobel and then what?

Party until he died?

He decided making another person, who would be his personal servant, the head of staff, he wanted somebody kind like Chloe butler.

He only had small interactions with the man, but it was enough to let him know Chloé needed to treat him a whole lot better because she clearly didn't know what she had.

So he modelled his personal butler after the guy, he would have a kind heart but he wouldn't be gullible.

And then he modelled his parents and he subconsciously began to model the man who would be his father as the man he had met in that store.

When he realised this, his eyes widened and the system picked up on this two.

He suddenly saw.

[Would you like to be tied to the Lahiffe family tree?]

Tree? He thought and that's when he saw it, a giant tree sprouted into his vision and on it was the current generation of Lahiffe before going back a 1000 years ago.

Everything looked fine, until you saw an old wither branch.

"What is that?" he said, and the tree zoomed into the branch.

[Darell Dion Lahiffe went missing and never returned. What the family doesn't know is that he died shortly after, killed as soon as he stepped onto English soil]

Jesus.

[Would you like to change his fate and tie yourself to the tree through him?] wrote the system.

"We'll, if I can extend somebody's life, then I'll take it" He said, before pressing yes.

As soon as he pressed yes, he saw.

[Alert your attempting to bend reality. The universe will now reboot]

What?

And that's when the world went black for the second time.

And scene!

Review/fav and follow!


	6. Chapter 6

Author Note: I actually did some research into the history of England for this Chapter and it helped that I live in England as well.

Warning: Racial Slurs & mention of Violence.

I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir.

Enjoy!

The year was 1863 in England when a young and hopeful man was buried in a ditch after being robbed of all of his belongings near the London train station.

"Welcome to England, fucking Nigger" shouted a white man with a ginger bearded and his buddy looked through his things with him.

The world reset.

#New Reality#

Darell Dion Lahiffe had come to England to make a name for himself, just like many young hopefully around the world.

Things were looking up, now that he didn't have to look over his shoulder everyday to see if somebody would kidnap him to force him into being a slave.

It was only 31 years ago but it was like it was yesterday.

His mama, always told him how lucky he was not to be born in a time where there was fear of being sold, however she was always the one who begged him not to go to England.

Racism was still very much there but he was determined to push passed it.

He went to the ticket booth and showed the person his ticket, he ignored the look on the guys face when he saw his skin but when the man started asking if he was travelling alone and other personal questions, that's when an alarm bell rang in his mind.

He tried to ignore it and got onto the train.

He began to walk when he felt like he was being followed.

He shook it off but it really felt like somebody was following him and they might not have good intentions.

He would have sat in his assigned seat like every person of colour but something told him it would be the worst thing if he did that so he kept going, he kept delved into the White only section of the train and just prayed somebody would come and help him.

He wasn't actually the most strongest looking person on the train.

He put his faith into a single cabinet and saw a white young woman with ginger curly hair in the most beautiful dress he had ever seen, she was reading what was unmistakably a book.

In an age where it was rear for somebody to own a book let alone know how to read it, those who did were usually of upper stature.

She turned to him and he worried she was going to scream so he said, fast.

"Excuse me, Madam, but I just need to be in here for one second" He said, before pushing into the cubical and then closing the door.

The only footsteps heard than were of a man who was checking tickets, he made the mistake of poking his head out and was seen by the ticket master.

"HEY!" yelled the man.

Damn.

The man stormed toward him and opened the booth, the next thing he knew he was being dragged by his arms.

"You know the rules, no niggers on this side of the train" said, the ticket collector.

However, nobody expected the woman to speak up.

"What are you doing to my personal luggage carrier?" she said.

"Personal luggage Carrier?" said, both of them.

"I mean" said, Darrell thinking fast. "Yes, I was assigned by the madam to carry her luggage, important day, you know. She's going to meet an important fella"

"Madam, is this true?" said, the ticket collector.

"Of course it is, now unhand him" she said, and he was let go.

Darrell brushed his coat off and watched the man leave but with narrow eyes.

"Thank you, madam" said, Darrell to the woman. "I was in quiet the bind"

"No, problem" she said, "Where are you going? Hopefully your not travelling alone, I pray?"

"That's right, I am" he said, defiant as he sat down. "I'm going to make a name for myself here. Going to be wearing big shoes, some day"

She smiled and said. "Well, to have big shoes you got to start from somewhere. How about coming to work for me, for real?"

"Are you serious, madam?" He said.

"I'm always looking for fresh hands" she said, "And enough of this Madam business. My name is Elizabeth. Elizabeth Coila Buckingham. And I'm only 16"

His eyes went wide and he said. "I'm 18"

She smiled wider and said. "To think I would run into somebody who looks older then their age here, like me. What's your name?"

"Darrell" he said, "Darrell Dion Lahiffe"

The dead wither branch that signified himself, came to life and sprouted more branches.

#Present Day#

"I feel like I've been hit by a trunk" said, Jemdi, groaning as he came back to consciousness only to feel the red lush carpet underneath him and see black polished shoes.

He found out that he was upside down on the floor and out of his bedsheets.

Suddenly he heard.

"Are you alright, young master?"

It was an unknown man's voice.

Suddenly he remembered what he did and managed to crawl back onto the sheets and get a good look at the owner of the shoes.

The man was pretty much the stereotype of every butler, not young, had grey hair, wore a black shit with white gloves however, his blue eyes spoke of a kind soul.

"I'm alright, Weinstein. What time is it?" said, Jemdi.

"Its 3: 15 in the afternoon, sir" said, the man. "Your parents decided to allow you to sleep instead of having me wake you up for your usually lesson, sir. However, somebody called Chloé Bourgeois called your phone several times, claiming to know you. Once she realised, I wasn't you, she stopped shouting"

And Jemdi couldn't keep the smile from his face as he said. "Any messages from her?"

"She said, that you should text her back, after I explained to her, your available times" said, Weinstein. "How was your trip, young Master?"

"It was a mix of amazing and a bit horrifying" he said, before his stomach growled and there was silence between them.

"Will you like to relax in a tube first or do you want to go straight to food?" said, the man as his cheeks went a bit red.

"I think I'll bathe, first" he said.

"I'll warm the bath and inform the kitchen staff, to prepare a meal" said, the man before bowing and then leaving out the door.

The moment the man did so he saw.

[Congratulations! You have successfully changed reality]

[Combined Quest: Clean every inch of the house- COMPLETE]

And then his profile came up.

[Name: Jemdi the 5th Buckingham.

Age: 14

Eyes: yellow

Hair: Brown

Relations: Lord Arnold Leblanc Buckingham (Father)

Lady Alice Aggie Buckingham (Mother)

Grandmother: Lady Anna Cassanda Buckingham (Deceased)

Grandfather: Lord Charles Harry Buckingham (Deceased)

Status: Nobility- Inherited by the union of Darrell Dion Lahiffe and Lady Elizabeth Coila Buckingham.]

Wow, the guy married into nobility...Thought Jemdi, good for that guy.

And that's when he heard.

"Young Master, your bath is ready"

"Coming in" he said, getting up and walking out of the door, only to remember the dust but then he came into a beautiful hallways chalked with servants.

Those employed were actually local town people.

They were paid a lot more then farming, ever did, that's for sure.

When they saw him, all of them respectfully bowed before carrying on with their jobs at maintaining the house.

He then somehow know the way to the nearest Bathroom and met his Butler in front of double doors, the man opened it up and he found a large hot tub of bath, with servants there to even help him wash his back and wrap him up.

What followed next was as if he was at a Spa because he certainly got the spa treatment, he came out squeaky clean from his hair to his teeth, he wore a noble blue shirt, jeans and slippers.

He walked down the hall and looked at all the pictures, pictures of him and his family, as a baby, there was a much older couple in the frame which he guessed were meant to be his grandparents, he made his way to the dinning room and it was like the dinning room in the Agreste estate but with a touch of English.

He sat down and the servants put in front of him, some cheers, a bowl filled with warm milk and a spoon.

"Where are my parents?" he said.

"The Lord and Lady, went out for a game of Polo with the boys and girls, Young master" said, Weinstein "Do you wish to contact them?"

"No, I'm fine." he said, eating the cereal before eating toast. "May I go outside?"

"Of, course. What transportation would you like to take?" said, Weinstein "The car or the horse?"

"Wait. Horse?" he said.

And that's how he ended up on a white horse galloping in the nearby field.

He called it Croissant, because food was on his mind.

The wildness of farming fields in Britain smelled terrible.

Everywhere, an animal either went toilet on, or waste was dumped on at some point.

He felt eyes on him and guessed it was his watchers making sure, nobody kidnaps him as he did so.

However, on that horse, he felt truly British and decided to go on his social media, accept that Alya girl before streaming his ride with his horse.

Only for him to get a very big surprise.

60,000 followers.

He blinked.

How did that happen!?

Apparent, people really love to see the life of the super-rich and were already commenting on how beautiful his horse was and how good he treated it while riding.

Back in Paris, Sabrina awed while Chloé looked over her shoulder.

"That horse is so adorable" she said.

Chloé eyes narrowed, so this was what he doing?

It never even crossed her mind that he would have a life outside of waiting to hear her voice.

Even his voice mail had changed to complete English.

Jemdi finished his live stream only to come back an hour later, showing him with his personal hair stylizer.

"What did you do to your hair?" said, a fashionable man in English.

"Its not that bad, right?" said Jemdi. "Its only been a month"

"And hair can die in a month" said the man. "Your roots lack lustre. You should have called me the moment you got back. A Nobel must have the fantastic roots of a noble."

But then he said, "Place the phone hear. I'll show the world my skills" and the person did so, right in front of Jemdi who was on a tablet and didn't even look like he cared that much.

The man proceeded to give his followers a tutorial with expensive and not really that expensive products.

When he was done, anybody could go back to any of his pictures and see the huge difference in quality, his hair now had that glowing movie star vibe to it.

His hair had been combed and styled down, making him look a whole lot less like Nino Lahiffe.

The video ended and later, he posted a video of himself shirtless with his new hair, in a mirror, he got a mass of likes.

#Césaire Home#

Alya looked at his latest post and then turned to Nino who was sitting right next to her in her bedroom.

When Nino saw her eyes he started flexing his thin body.

She face palmed.

#Scene Change#

Jemdi walked out of the bathroom, only to hear the sound of the front door opening.

"Welcome Lord and Lady Buckingham" said a group of servants bowing.

He looked down and saw a tall man in the traditional Polo gear who could have been Nino dads twin but far more groomed and British.

Behind him was a light skinned woman in a flowing dark purple dress and heels.

"Lord, Buckingham, how was your game of Polo?" said Weinstein, taking the man coat.

"It was delightful, Weinstein" said the man, speaking in a Yorkshore English accent. "Me and the boys had a cracking good time, is our son up yet?"

"He's been up for several hours" said the man and that's when Jemdi decided to appear only to be met with a large hug from the woman he would now call mother.

"Jemdi, are you okay?" she said. "We heard you were spooked when you came home. Are you hurt?"

"Mother, I'm fine" said Jemdi, as she kept touching him.

"That's my boy, tough as nails" said his father. "How about you accompany us to a party with some friends of ours who are also bringing their kids with them?"

A party?

[Quest Unlocked: Attend a High society party and stay awake]

[Rewards: Social reputation unlocked, 200,000 dollars, one more spin in daily spin, Energy increase]

Jedi agreed to go.

Just how boring could a high class party be?

And scene!

Review/ fav and follow!


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir.

Enjoy!

How boring could a party be?

Very.

Jemdi appeared in a posh suit with his parents arriving in an equally as posh hall, after spending 40 minutes inside a limousine.

It was like he had stepped into Cinderella and he was the princess.

He couldn't help but feel like he didn't belong here and everybody could see through his glamour.

However, nobody saw passed it.

He was soon passed around and introduced to posh men and woman, the kids he could see, were either too young to social with or they were his age and would rather stare at their phones than interact at all in the Party.

He tried to talk but they just walked away.

He had no choice but to sit down at a table and snack on whatever was offered to him, he started looked at the high-class clock wondering when this party would finish.

He must have been staring at the clock for 20 minutes before subcumming to boredom and wiping out his phone and joining the rest of the teenagers.

He was about to look at some animal videos until he realised he didn't bring his headphones which took away half the experience immediately from him.

He should have put them in his inventory before he left.

He decided to skip the videos and scrolled down his contact list, at this point, he was desperate enough to even text Chloé, he was not used to listening to adults talk and classical music in the background trying to null him to sleep.

He texted to Chloé in French.

'Chloé are you there? Are you there?'

He immediately got a respondence.

'So.. you finally contacted me?' she responded back.

'Oh, thank god. You responded. I'm going half mad in here!'- he texted back.

Now, there was some time before she texted back, probably stunned that he was so happy to talking to her.

'Okay, what's going on?'- she texted and that's when Sabrina joined the chat and both of them accepted her.

'What's going on?' texted Sabrina.

'I'm current in a high-class party because of my parents and I got no one to talk to'- he texted back. 'The classical music is trying to bore me to death and I'm pretty sure, it would be well past midnight before I get out. HELP!'

Both of them paused at that.

'You're at an English high-class party? What's it like? Are there other nobles there?' texted Sabrina.

Sabrina...bless your heart. Thought Jemdi, almost in tears.

'Can you pick up some English clothes, for me?' texted Chloé.

Oh...Thought Jemdi before he texted. 'Even thousands of miles away, your still selfish, huh? If you want to buy something from England, the Paris shops and the internet is there'.

He wasn't going to buy the clothes and then pay to send it to her.

She texted back 'Oh come on. Clothes from England are gorgeous and I don't want to wait a month to see them in store. I'll pay you back'.

Pay him back? Jemdi rounded on this.

She would have never suggested that a month ago, which meant she had improved.

'Really', he texted back. 'We'll if you were going to pay me, I'm sure I could send clothes your way.' before he texted to Sabrina. 'Sabrina, do you want anything from England?'

Sabrina was stunned before texting 'I could search for something'.

But then Chloé texted 'So when are we coming over to your house'.

'Wait, what?' he texted back.

'I let you come into my home' began Chloé.

'Your home is a hotel with a dozen rooms, that are basically apartments' he texted back, before he texted. 'Could it be...your charmed by the British lifestyle, Poochie?'.

And he could practically feel her blushing and spluttering on the end and Sabrina amusement from the phone.

'I could talk to my parents' he texted back. 'But I'm pretty sure, I won't be available tomorrow. I'm home-schooled remember? Plus, I don't know if my parents went to attend more things with them.'

And then they talked for a bit more, when he heard.

"Son, we're leaving"

He turned to find his parents and that the almost dark sky had gone completely black.

He texted 'I'm leaving now. The party is over. Thanks' and then he went with his parents back.

He went into the limousine and they drove back.

"Great, party, huh" said, his father.

"Yeah, great party" he said. "I'm ready for dinner before bed. The appetisers weren't doing it for me"

"Of course, my baby would want his beauty sleep" said, his mother hugging him. "Me and your father, were going to an afterparty but all of us need some much-needed sleep. I don't feel comfortable leaving you alone at home when it's still dark"

And he wanted to roll his eyes, the house was filled with servants and security paroling the grounds, nobody would get in without an army.

The limosuine was allowed beyond the gate and he made his way to the door and heard.

[Quest Complete]

And then he was greeted and had dinner with his family, best dinner he ever had and then he headed upstairs, got bathed and then headed to bed.

He slept off.

The next few days slapped the naivety out of him of what it's like to be a noble.

He had teachers come over just to teach him how to walk, how to eat, how to bow, they would put books on his head and he had to walk like that, until they were gone, they put beads in his mouth to make him feel every sound he pronounced and they corrected it from there.

And then they would dump him with knowledge and homework, that had to be done by the end of the week.

When he wasn't rushing and boosting his INT like somebody high, his parents were dragging him to social events, dragging him to place they invested in and put him in front of dozens of cameras, he appeared in the newspaper or news sites like he had always been there.

They analysed every part of him with creepiness and the trashier magazines, were trying to stir drama in where there was none.

He happened to meet a noble girl and suddenly those magazines were ravaging about how it was love at first sight and mashing their names together.

Finally, he managed to get out of another social gathering and decided to have some time of relax.

He went to his swim pool in the back and just took pictures of himself in the pool uniform his phone and just posted it on social media, he hadn't posted for a while and just chilled.

His new photo and video blew up immediately, and he gained followers, many were asking if he would ever consider having a house party.

It was tempting but what horrified him was that even though he had many followers, he had no idea what kind of people were actually following him, he didn't know if they were thieves or just wanted to hurt him or anybody in the mansion.

Having a house party was basically inviting Chaos hell.

He replied back with a 'Sorry guys, no house party. My parents would freak if they saw the mansion trashed.', most understood however, some pressed even more about the houseparty or for him to at least give them his location so that they could meet up.

Red flag rose up immedately.

He blocked those asking for his location, if he was going to meet up, it would if somebody called out to him beyond his body guards and told him he was a follower, he had to see that they were a teenager and not a creepy middle aged man and that would be it.

He watched a cat video afterwards before he shrugged and texted Chloé and Sabrina.

'You can come over on Saturday, here is the address' and then he went back to watching videos.

#Paris-Agreste household#

"Sir, I think I've found him" said, Nathalie to her boss who was preparing fashion designs for his next collection on his computer.

"Found who?" said, Gabriel, even he had forgotten.

"The boy calling himself Jemdi that bears a massive resemblance to Nino Lahiffe" said, Nathalie and recognition finally shone in his eyes and then she showed him her tablet and said. "Jemdi the 5th Buckingham, son of Lord and Lady Buckingham'.

Gabriel picked the tablet up and sure enough, saw that it was in fact the boy who had come in with Chloé and Sabrina, however, he would have never expected the boy to actually be somebody important unlike Nino.

He read down and pretty much got a mushy teen version of his life and what he had been doing recently.

It wasn't long before he googled Lord and Lady Buckingham of England and saw so many articles proving they were real and seconds later he was staring at both of the boy's parents.

The boy's identity was basically confirmed by than, if he ever met that boy again, he had someone to complain too.

#School#

The whistle rang to signal the end of the day.

"WEEKEND!" yelled Nino as they rushed out of the door, the beginning of two glorious days without school.

"Somebody is ready to party" said, Alya.

"It's my biggest venue yet" said, Nino. "I've prepared my very best stuff for tomorrow and the day after and the best part is that I can take guests with me for free"

"My parents said yes" said, Marinette.

"You know my parents said, yes" said, Alya.

Lots of them revealed they were going.

"I tried asking my father but he said no" said, Adrien dejected, why did he even try?

"Don't worry, Adrien. We can live stream the concert for you" said Marinette.

"What? Really?" said, Adrien, perking up. "That's awesome, Marinette"

And Marinette tried not to blush feverishly.

And that's when Chloé walked passed.

"You're going to a concert that has a no name like Nino, headlining?" said, Chloé with a digusted look. "I would stay far away from anything he does"

Nino had to be held back.

"Like, you got anything better to do, Chloé" said, Marinette standing up and Chloé was taken back. "We all know what you'll be doing this weekend. You'll be at home, wondering what we're doing but you'll never admit it"

Everybody nodded at that and from Chloé widening of eyes, Marinette hit the nail on the head.

"O-Of course not" said, Chloé. "I have plans" before she said. "Sabrina, tell them my plans"

Sabrina squeaked realising Chloé had dumped the attention onto her shoulders.

She got out her phone and notebook while everybody eyes were on her.

One minute.

Two.

"Wait, a moment" she said, she had seen Chloé schedule and it really was uninteresting for the next two days, but then she saw a new text from her phone and opened that up and read it before saying. "On the Weekends...we'll be flying to England to hang out with Jemdi"

"Am I?" said, Chloé before she realised all eyes were on her and said, recovering quickly. "See, I got a life. Instead of going to that lame Concert, I'm going to be in England hanging out with a friend and my weekend would make you, wish you were with me"

And then she turned on her heels and took out her phone to inform her father that she would be taking the personal plane to England to meet a friend while Sabrina was already trying to book the nearest hotel around the address Jemdi gave to them.

"I seriously, don't get why that guy is friends with her..." said Marinette, "Does he know how terrible Chloé is?"

"Oh, he knows" said, Adrien. "He and Chloé came to visit me"

And both their jaws dropped finding this information out and then Adrien saw his limosuine and said bye to everybody.

Back in England, Jemdi woke up to this message.

[Chloe and Sabrina have agreed to come overs]

[Quest Unlocked: Show your friends a good time]

[Reward: Social Media Ranking+25, Reputation Increase, Level Up+Reward, Engame Unlocked]

Endgame?

And scene!

Review/fav and follow!


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir.

Enjoy!

"Young Master" said, his butler. "Chloé bourgeois and Sabrina Raincomprix are here to see you"

Jemdi turned from his computer and said. "Let them in"

He then went to change from his t-shirt and shorts to something a lot more presentable, when he came down, he was wearing a black hoody with blue sweat pants, he wasn't going outside and this outfit was a heck of a lot better than what he was casually wearing previously.

However, Chloé showed up in her thousand dollar yellow designer jacket and clothes, while Sabrina was actually wearing the necklace he had picked out before which surprised him.

He saw them first before he saw the pink suitcases.

The many pink suitcases.

They then saw him.

"Jemdi!" said, Chloé leaping onto him.

"What's with the suitcases?" he said, Immediately.

"Chloé, I told you that we should have booked a hotel instead of coming-" began Sabrina until she was cut off.

"He's fine with it" said, Chloé.

"I'm not fine with it" he said, surprising both of them. "My house isn't a free hotel. So wheel those suitcases back into that car or limousine or wherever you came out of. I'm sure any hotel around here would take you in without a reservation if you flash several thousand their way. My parents like to know who I have over in advance so that they don't find two random girls they've never met before wondering the halls at night and eating their food. I don't think either of you want to know what wearing prison orange feels like"

Prison orange?

And Chloé cringed at the thought of her in that hideous outfit.

"Fine" she said, "Sabrina, bring up the GPS for the nearest 5 star hotel. We'll be back in an hour"

"Good luck with that" he said, an hour of pure bliss...

The servants helped wheel the suitcase back into the limousine and he went back to playing videos games online.

However, the girl was back far too soon for his liking and was once again looking around his home from where she stood.

He sighed and walked back downstairs and said. "Come up the steps" and they followed him, while they were doing so he noticed that Chloé was wearing high heels and asked. "Why are you wearing high heels?"

"To be classy" said, Chloé. "But all I got was mud"

"Welcome to England" said, Jemdi, smirking. "A land where it rains heavily even in Summer" and then they entered him room and she and Sabrina were stunned as he said. "Welcome to my real room. Impressive, huh?"

Both of them looked around, it was even more impressive than Chloé own room, not that the blond would ever admit it.

"...It's alright" Chloé said, as he gave her an amused look.

"Excuse me" said, Sabrina. "What is the name of your WIfi and password? We want to post photos of the house online"

Of course, they could keep topping up but he could save them money.

And Jemdi was more than happy to give them his WIFI name and password, so both of them were on the internet within seconds.

Chloé scowled when she saw notifications from many of her classmates posting how excited they were for tonight's concert before going to bed.

How are they both still awake? Thought Jemdi looking at both girls, didn't they just go through a 7 hour flight? Did they sleep on the plane and have a shower or something before getting off?

"Sabrina, live stream this room" said, Chloé.

"Urm, yes" she said.

"Turn the location off. I don't want people randomly showing up at the gates of my house" said, Jemdi. "Some of my more sketchy followers want my location and I don't feel like hiding from people who want to rob me"

Sabrina was surprised but did as he wished, she gave them a heads up before she began livestreaming and many of their followers gathered around.

"So, where here in England, in Jemdi room back in England" she said in her best English, before pointing the lense right at both of them.

Chloé scrawl mysteriously transformed into a pearly white smile when she saw the lens on her and he rolled his eyes hard.

And then Sabrina began to do a sweep of his room.

His incredibly nice and robber paradise room.

"So, do you two want to watch British tv?" said, Jemdi going to pick up the remote and turning the giant tv on.

"I didn't come all this way, just to watch British tv" said, Chloé, unaware that her followers were trying to watch British tv behind her.

"Well, forgive me, your majesty" he said, sarcastically. "How about we go horseback riding? There should be more than enough horses for both you and Sabrina"

"Horseback riding. That sounds good" said, Sabrina, trying to make peace.

"I guess so.." said. Chloé.

"Have either of you ever been on a horse?" he said.

"Well, no" said, Chloé.. "But how hard can it be?"

And Jemdi suddenly got an amused look as he told Sabrina to stop the livestream as they head to the stable.

When they got there, he showed them five horses, even though all of them were pampered, they simply couldn't hide the nature fumes the horses emitted ever few minutes.

"What is that smell?" said, Chloé as the livestream resumed.

"Did you know, horse waste is good for the plants?" he said, taking out a random horse and saying. "Here you go"

"I'm not getting on that thing while dressed like this" Chloé. said.

"Thats alright, we can change you into baggy jockey uniforms" he said.

And Chloé. cringed at the thought of her in one.

And then she saw the phone pointed at her to signify the livestream was still going on.

"Allow me to help you up on the horse, princess" said, Jemdi with a smug smile and Chloé silently glared at him before he helped her up and then Sabrina.

Jemdi got on and said. "Let's see how easy you both can make this look." and then he kicked his horse into overdrive and it galloped like the wind.

He clearly had experience as he did so before looking back.

Chloé had no choice but to smugly copy him.

However, the horse had no respect for her and before she knew it, she was thrust off the horse's stomach and the tails was trying to whack her from behind while the horse galloped.

She screamed.

He laughed.

Those watching laughed, Sabrina tried to stop herself from smiling.

Chloé went flying and landed right in front of him on his horse.

Both of them blinked owlishly at each other, before the horse sat down and she slide towards him to the point their noses were touching.

It was than he decided to jump off and watch in satisfaction as Chloé rolled onto the mud.

"GROSS!" she said. "My outfit is ruined!"

"Its only a little bit of mud" he said. "I did tell you; you could change to the appropriate clothing but who knew you'll be so bold as to get mud on hundreds of dollars' worth of clothes?"

"Chloé, we can head back to the hotel and change" said, Sabrina.

"I need more than that, I need a deep tissue massage" said Chloé. "Stupid horse" she glared at it.

In return the horse gave her the horse equivalent of the middle finger, before being lead away and back to the stable to be loved.

Chloé was 'helped' back into a limousine which drove to their hotel, where he didn't see her for another two hours and in that time, he was back to playing video games.

Chloé appeared in the exact same thing hours later and before he knew it his headphones were lifted off his head and a sugar sweet song was being blasted out of it.

"Sugarplum and candy drops, these are my favourite"

"..."

There was a long silence in the room.

Everybody looked at the headphones as the music continued and he didn't realise he was blushing, Sabrina struggled to keep her phone still because it was just too funny, while online people had no such reserve.

He clicked the music off, quickly.

Chloé pretended to have heard nothing and said. "Come out with us to go shopping. We're heading to London"

Shopping?

He really didn't want to be shopping on his day off but then he saw the quest.

"Sure" he said, getting up and kicking the girls out.

15 minutes later, he came out like he a contestant on the bachelor, pants and all.

"Ladies" He said.

Chloe rolled her eyes, hard.

They left the house but took one of his vehicles, shortly afterwards several people in black suits got into a black van, both Chloé and Sabrina blinked at that.

"Don't mind them" said, Jemdi. "They're just my bodyguards, I had to beg them to leave me alone when I travelled to Paris. But managed to calm them down when they realised, I would be around rich people from Paris"

"So, your family is important to England, huh?" said, Sabrina.

"Yes" He said, before he said to the driver. "Head to Skegness, instead of London, were going to have a blast"

Much to both of their shock.

"What?" he said, "Do you honestly think England is just London? There are tons of places that create fun and for much cheaper as well"

And then they were on the motorway.

He got out his phone and started live streaming and suddenly Chloé was all smiles, again.

"Yo, this is Jemdi here" he said, in English. "My two friends Chloé and Sabrina have come to visit me from Paris. Say to the camera"

He then pointed his phone at them, and they waved, he pressed the roof down and put on some music as if it was a Hollywood movie.

"We're going dance like its Friday night" sang the singer in the background and then the beat dropped, he flipped open the beverages and said. "What do you guys want? I got a bunch of British drinks."

"Can I have some red wine?" said, Chloé.

"Yeah...I don't have that in here." said, Jemdi before grabbing two cans. "But we have a Pepsi and Miranda, orange and strawberry"

Both Sabrina and Chloé were surprised, they had never had a soft drink that wasn't personally prepared for them before.

He took out a coke and opened it like a seasoned pro.

Chloé handed hers over to Sabrina to open before she had just done her nails.

"Check it" he said, flipping around a switch and they watched the section of the vehicle light up like a fancy light show.

The viewers were impressed.

"Heading to Skegness" said, Jemdi to the camera. "If any of you are visiting there or are there. You can say hello to us"

They arrived in Skegness 4 hours later and he took them to the actual beach, he had to drag Chloé into the water and they met several kids like them who were following them on the web and they took pictures with them after they were frisked by the guards to make sure they weren't holding a weapon.

He took them to the Fun Fair which was really the British version of an amusement park, they played bumper cars and went on the Twister.

Chloé only started screaming when the ride dropped down and started twisting while doing so, he was laughing the whole dizzying way down, Sabrina was trying not to be sick and it was all being captured on a phone that was bottled down in the middle of the ride.

Apparently for 50 bucks, you could do that.

Who knew?

For their followers it was like they were right there for the ride and many felt sick or were enjoying the show.

Sabrina was given a barfed bag which she proceeds to use and Jemdi blocked the camera lens while she did so.

They then went to a haunted house which was much slower and grounded, Jemdi couldn't help but notice two girls clenching onto him like was a teddy bear as if he was their only hope.

So much for bravery.

They came out and Chloé pretended the whole thing didn't happen.

They went to get some popcorn and candy floss, before they brought fresh donuts and took pictures, they were recognised by more people and took pictures with them.

They then went to London to go shopping and go tourist hopping.

By this point, it was night time and the streets were alive.

At the same time, the Paris Kids were partying while they were going from shop to shop, running to ome tourist spot to another, taking pictures with famous people they saw, Chloé and Sabrina were like a celebrity antenna, because he had no idea who these people were.

They were invited to a party however, the instant he heard that, he saw.

[Warning Alert: A stranger with bad intentions have invited you to a party.]

Suddenly he grabbed both Chloé and Sabrina hand and said. "Thank you but no thanks" and then he rushed them away.

"Hey, what's going on?" said, Chloé.

"There are some people, you never go with" said, Jemdi. "Especially when they look like a grandpa and he asks teenagers to a party"

And then they heard running.

Literal running behind them.

They turned around and all three pf them were horrified when they saw the grandpa not being an ordinary grandpa and running after them with alarming speed.

All their eyes went wide with shock.

That's when his body guards jumped the guy and called the police.

Realising they were safe, all of them sat down on the opposite street and had a livestream going on to show the police appearing 20 minutes later while the man was being restrained.

Their video was trending as many rushed to see the London police in action.

When the police came and saw the man, there was recognition immediately and horror crossed their faces, they spoke to the men in black which lead them to across the streets to ask them what happened.

They got statements, even from both Chloé and Sabrina in their good enough English.

It was certainly a way better livestream than that party.

The old man was taken into the squad car and they were taken back to their limousine with police surrounding them to make sure they were home safe, especially when they realised who he was.

You would think they were the prime minster or a member of the Royal family from the treatment alone.

It was so amazing and they livestreamed it all, all three of them peaked out from the roof and Jemdi yelled like a madman embarrassing both of them, the music blasting from the camera just made the moment even more perfect.

When they arrived back home, he found out his parents weren't back yet and took them to his indoor pool, that was designed like a beach.

"Let's take pictures near the pool" he said.

And all of them stood near the pool and smiled, only for in the last second, he picked up both girls and jumped into the pool with them, a servant had the phone and both girls were screaming all the way down into the water.

All three came up.

"JEMDI! YOU JERK!" said, Chloé, pounding on his chest, while he laughed.

Suddenly he put a little toy shark fin on his head and both girls blinked owlishly at him and with a big sharky smile he slowly sank back into the water.

It didn't bode well for either of them.

Suddenly both Chloé and Sabrina swam like they had never before, when they saw the fin move forward.

Sabrina felt a tug on her leg and she shrieked. "CHLOE SAVE ME!"

"EVERY GIRL FOR HERSELF!" yelled, Chloé back as Sabrina was dragged down and Jemdi swam to Chloé while the blond had a look of terror.

#Afterparty in Paris#

"What the hell?" said, Nino, as he watched Jemdi hunt both Chloé and Sabrina down on Lifestream using his phone while the party was being packed up.

Servants began throw floaties in the pool and the boy took off his shirt and trousers, essentially stripping down to his boxers.

Now there was an almost naked Jemdi with a shark fin on his head.

Both Chloé and Sabrina screamed when they realised what he had done.

#England#

Jemdi was fast, both Sabrina and Chloé had to work together because he was making sure they never got out.

In the end, a good whack to the head, got him down and he floated back onto of the water.

"Is he alive?" said, Sabrina poking him.

"Whatever, lets us him as a raft to get out" said, Chloé.

He moved and turned over.

"Chloe, I'm so hurt" he faked the hurt while she rolled her eyes.

"Great my clothes are all wet. I'm going to have to go back to the hotel" said, Chloé.

"Then let me give you some spare clothes, both of you" he said, as servants came to give them both clothes.

They went somewhere to change and shower before they left.

"See you tomorrow" he said, to them.

"See you, Jemdi" said, Sabrina

Chloé sneezed.

[Alert: You livestream has ended and has entered a viewership frenzy.]

[1/2 Quest complete]

And scene!

Review/fav and follow!


	9. Christmas Announcement

Hello, Reader it's your Author Mel.

It is that time of the year again where I do a massive chapter explosion. For those who don't know, for the holidays, I dumped several updates across some of my stories for the holidays. We're now approaching Christmas and I have prepared 26 amazing chapters so far and its growing. If your reading this, than this story is confirmed to update on Christmas day. The full list of what you'll expect, will be out on the 19th of December 2019. However if you can't wait that long, please visit my p.a.t.r.e.o.n . It is public and there is no need to make an account and completely free.

Love you guys.

From.

Mel.


	10. Goodbye Fandom

Dear reader,

I'm writing this to you because I want you to know, I will no longer be writing Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir fanfics. I've just stopped caring for this show. Season 3 jumped the shark so many times that I left the ship on a jetpack.

So I want to announce to my readers that all my miraculous fanfics are up for adoption. I want a fan to continue this story and give you guys the proper ending you deserve.

However, I might draw some fan art in the future though.

From your author, Mel.


End file.
